


Oppa, Can You Fix Me? ~ Hyunghyuk

by jhopesslutyehet



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Oppa, Oppa Kink, Sex, Smut, ailber, domestic abuse, jikook - Freeform, sugamon - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesslutyehet/pseuds/jhopesslutyehet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe we feel empty because we leave pieces of ourselves in everything we used to love."- Hyungwon</p><p>(Contains: angst, fluff, smut, triggers, domestic violence/abuse, bullying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon's P.O.V

Pain isn't something I should be used to. 

My whole face felt as if it was on fire and I had to keep spitting out the blood that filled my mouth. The coppery taste choking me as I gasped for air as someone's boot connected with my stomach. I was already on my knees and I lurched to the side, a sob escaping my lips. I'd learned not to make too much noise, it just pissed them off even more. 

Someone pulled me back up into a kneeling position by my hair and I gritted my teeth, closing my eye that wasn't already swollen shut, so I wouldn't have to look at him as he crouched in front of me, his face inches from mine and a mocking sneer contorting his features. 

"Faggot." He spat.

I allowed my mind to go blank as the pain washed over me. Someone was repeatedly sending powerful kicks into my side whilst someone else threw a punch at my face. More blood cascaded from my nose and mixed with the rivulets of blood from my split lip. 

At some point I must have lost the strength to stay upright and I could feel the grit from the pavement digging into the flesh of my cheek as I lay on one side, waiting for the moment when it all just became numb again. 

I moaned as a kicked sailed into my ribs and rolled onto my back. Maybe I imagined the sharp cracking sound. Maybe not.

They must have finally got bored, I thought as the pain stopped coming in fresh waves and was now just a permanent feeling. 

"Hey, Yoongi," One of them yelled as they stepped away, looking to the tall,miserable male who'd been leaning against the wall just watching.

"How the fuck did you end up with a brother like this?"

Yoongi looked at him for a few seconds, his stare unreadable, and then he looked at me, our eyes meeting. His expression was cold and unapologetic. He wasn't sorry. He never was. He'd stand there and watch his friends beat me until I couldn't stand and then go drinking with them afterwards. He'd never stop them and he'd never join in, he'd just supervise.

"I really don't know..."

And with that he turned to leave. 

I was only grateful for the fact that the rest of them followed him. They walked away, spitting insults as they went and wiping my blood off of their hands and onto their dark clothing.

My muscles protested as I shuffled across the floor until my back was against the wall,propping me up. The whole process was painstakingly slow.

Blood was still running from my nose and lips and I could feel it soaking through the side of my shirt. The words 'light headed' didn't seem to apply here though as my body felt too heavy to do anything but close my eyes and continue to take shallow, rasping breaths.

Rain started to pour and at first I welcomed the sensation of the cold droplets as they soothed my swollen and bleeding face and I tilted my head up to the dark sky. Rain was good. It meant that people couldn't see me cry. I wasn't crying because I was hurt, and I wasn't crying because my own brother watched the whole thing happen, because that was a regular occurrence. I wasn't even crying because of the overwhelming sadness I should have felt - I was used to that too.

I was crying because there was literally nothing else I could do. I was useless and pathetic, I knew that now.

The rain showed no sign of letting up and the sky continued to grow darker and darker as the sun went down, but I couldn't move. It wasn't worth it,so I closed my eyes...

 

Minhyuk's P.O.V

"For God's sake..." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hood up over my blonde hair as the heavens suddenly opened and rain started pouring down, blowing in my direction. I spotted shelter under the overhang of a small store and took my opportunity to dart out of the rain. I let out a sigh of relief and cursed the terrible weather.

A sudden noise from the small side street to my right caused me to jump, but I convinced myself it was just the rain. That is, until I heard it again. I turned in confusion and peered around the wall. 

There was a figure slumped against the wall in the middle of a coughing fit. From my angle he didn't look much older than me. And then he turned to face me.

"Hyungwon?!" I cried in disbelief, rushing to his side. His face was badly bruised and bleeding and his left eye was swollen shut. His T-shirt was wet with blood and his breathing was ragged and irregular.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed again. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth it was speckled with red.

"Shit." I hissed, "hold on."

Without waiting for his consent I looped an arm around his back and hooked one under his legs, pulling him up from the ground. He hissed air in through his teeth and made a noise like a wounded animal.

"I'm really sorry. I'm taking you home okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this is our HyungHyuk fanfic, We hope you like it so far. we'll update as soon as we can. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. ^.^

~ Sarang & Rhiannh <3


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon's POV   
You know that moment immediately after you've woken up and opened your eyes and you somehow manage to convince yourself that you're dead?

That's how it felt as I peeled my eyes open,well, eye - my left was still swollen shut. I could tell I was somewhere very bright as for a moment all I could see was white light that burned my good eye. I was lying on something very soft and I was sure i could hear music coming from somewhere out of my line of sight.

"Hell's not so bad..." I muttered to myself,my voice coming out as a scratchy,dehydrated rasp.

No sooner had the words left my mouth than I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I realised that I was lying on a couch when someone knelt beside me with a glass of water.

"Hey Hyungie," Minhyuk spoke softly,"You should drink this. I'll help you sit up."

As he reached towards me and looped an arm around my back pulling me up with ease, I got a strong sense of dejavu.

"Did you carry me all the way here?" I asked, grimacing against the pain lancing up my side.

"It was only two blocks." Minhyuk replied. I rolled my eyes at him always trying to play down the fact that he's an amazing person.

"Thank you." I said as I tugged playfully on a lock of his snowy white hair. He smirked and did the same back.

"You don't need to thank me," he insisted, "now wait here."

He turned and walked the short distance to his kitchen, leaving me to roll my eyes.

"I can't go anywhere even if I want to." I pointed out.

When Minhyuk came back into his lounge he was carefully carrying two steaming cups and the aroma of lemon and honey was already making its way to my nose. He set the tea down on the table in front of me and knelt by my side once again.

"Hyungwon?" He began, his voice turning serious for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Was it your dad?"   
I looked down at my hands, staring at the short bitten stumps of my nails and the torn, ragged cuticles, and then back up at Minhyuk. I'd been expecting the question sooner or later. He asked everytime it was his job to patch me up. He usually got it first guess.

"Not this time." I mumbled.   
"So it was Yoongi and his friends then?" I nodded, " but like I said, Yoongi's never touched me. He just..."

"Watches." Minhyuk finished for me. I nodded again.

"You deserve a better brother than him Hyungwon. You don't deserve any of this." He said, shaking his head and Unconsciously playing with my fingers- a habit he's had since we were kids.

"Well there's not a lot we can do about it."

"You can stay here." He offered, knowing it would never work.

"This would be the first place my dad would look." Minhyuk frowned and sighed.

"You'll stay the night though won't you?" He Half begged, "I can't let you go home like this. Especially not since you'll be left on your own with your dad. "

The look of concern on his face gave me the overwhelming urge to kiss him- it was probably a good thing I couldn't move much.

"Of course I'm staying the night."   
"What about tomorrow?" He urged   
"It's pushing it..." I admitted.   
"Please Hyungie." He cooed. I rolled my eyes. The best bet when faced with Minhyuk's puppy dog eyes was to give up- and I did just that.   
"Fine, but I'm leaving early in the morning."   
"Okay" he beamed,squeezing my hand. With my free hand I reached forward and picked up my mug of tea and raised it to my lips. I winced as the hit liquid burned my tender flesh. The first mouthful tasted of blood and scalded my throat but I ignored it and continued to drink. As I got over the initial pain I sighed in content. As the tangy lemon flavour and sweet smooth honey worked its magic, taking My mind off the pain-slightly.

As soon as I put the cup back down, Minhyuk was cupping my cheeks in his hands and staring at me with concern.

"You're bleeding again."  
I placed a finger to my top lip and and realised that blood had started flowing from my nostril again.

"Fanboy nosebleed." I shrugged, gesturing to his hands that held my face He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Asshole. I'm not kidding, you look like a zombie," he joked, "come into the kitchen and I'll clean you up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. ^.^ Thank youuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk's POV

The fumes of the rubbing alcohol made my eyes water is a carefully swabs Hyungwon's lip disinfecting the cut. His lips were swollen and bleeding and he had a deep scratch on his left cheekbone as if he'd been hit by someone wearing a ring.

I couldn't stop myself from wishing unimaginable pain on those who dared hurt him. Every flinch and every wince was accompanied by a Furious thought from me as I tended to yet more undeserved wounds.

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon asked, his voice revealing his concern.

I raised my eyebrow as i began packing away the first aid kit.

"Should you be the one asking that?"

Hyungwon shrugged and began to fiddle with the frayed denim on his jeans. I sighed and ruffled his hair playfully, a smile lighting up my face as he giggled like a child.

"Get off, you dork!" He grinned and swatted at my hands as i made an attempt to sweep his fringe out of his eyes.

over the sound of his musical laughter, a loud angry buzzing resounded through the room. I looked down at my phone and frowned when i saw i was getting a call from Jooheon - one of our oldest friends. I paused as i waited for the phone to stop ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Hyungwon enquired.

"I have other things to take care of." I said pointedly.

He rolled his eyes and nudged me.

"I know I'm not the strongest person around but i'll survive for two minutes on my own whilst you talk to Jooheon."

Almost immediately after the ringing stopped the first time, the screen lit up and the vibrating started as Jooheon called again.

"Okay okay okay," Sighing in exasperation i picked my phone up, "I'll literally just be outside the room." I reassured.

Hyungwon nodded and i quickly answered the call as Jooheon rang a third time.

Hyungwon's POV

As Minhyuk left the room I couldn't help but smile at his protective nature. It was nice. Nice to know someone cared, but why he bothers, I'll never know.

Looking back, Minhyuk has been the only constant I've ever had. He could of left me like everyone else but, he stuck around and put up with my shit since day one. Things like That are supposed to last forever, right?

I was dragged from my train of thought, as the room was illuminated by a bright flash of light. I jumped and glanced around the room trying to figure where it was coming from. The only plausible explanation was that we were about to be hit by a storm, which meant things could go steadily downhill from here.

I have what they call Phonophobia. Fear of loud noises. Shouting, smashing, thunder - they terrify me. As soon as I saw the lighting I began to panic, knowing that there would be a large crash of thunder to follow.

But that isn't the only reason I hate storms. I'm also afraid of the dark.

Bad things happen when it's dark...

Waiting for the thunder to roll in was like waiting for execution on death row. I knew it was coming and I was dreading it with every ounce of my being, but there was nothing I could do about it. The sky was close to black and the wind was hurling the rain at the Windows shaking the glass. Everything was turning muted tones of grey and charcoal.

I tried to reassure myself by reminding myself of the fact that Minhyuk was just outside but the hairs still stood up on my arms and the back of my neck. Although I was shivering uncontrollably I felt as if I was burning up. All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists as I waited.

When it happened, it was way louder and way closer than expected. A rumbling growl that grew to a booming climax as the sound seemed to smother me. I jumped and placed my arms out on the counter to steady myself knowing the small bottle of rubbing alcohol onto the tiled floor and covering my ears again as the glass shattered into hundreds of tiny, glistening stars.

Minhyuk's POV  
"Jisoos Jooheon, just ask him out already!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Hey asshole, it's not that easy! You should know that!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes. Jooheon and Jackson clearly licked each other but neither had the guts to admit it.

" I don't know what you're referring to" I whistled.

"Right...so you haven't been pining over hyungwon for 11 years then?"

"I haven't been pining!"  
"Whatever, the point is-"  
Jooheon was cut off by the loud noise of smashing glass from the bathroom. I looked back cursing   
"Shit."  
"What was that?" Jooheon asked.   
"Hyungwon. I gotta go."  
"Okay, go quick."   
"I'm really sorry I-" I was cut off by Jooheon again. " look dude, I get it! Go." He persisted.

"I'll text you". I said already taking the phone away from my face and hanging up as I jogged back in to my front room   
"Hyungwon!?" I called.

"I'm okay..." he replied from the adjacent room, but the shake in his voice said otherwise.

I didn't know what I thought I would find, but the relief was overwhelming as I entered the bathroom and saw that Hyungwon was unhurt. He was stood in the middle of the, surrounded by thousands of pieces of broken glass glittering under the artificial light. Although he was shaking, there was a blush on his high cheekbones. I'd known him long enough to know that when he was scared or panicking he got hot flushes, which is how I put two and two together.

"The storm?" I questioned.   
Hyungwon sighed and nodded, averting his gaze as if ashamed at the fact.

I took a step forward and made my way towards him as the glass crunched under my feet. As I wrapped my arms around his small waist, he leaned into my chest and rested his head against my neck, draping his arms over my shoulders. The same hug we'd been sharing since we could stand. It came naturally.

Hyungwon's breath tickled my neck as he yawned and nuzzled against my shoulder. I smiled and ran a hand through his soft, fluffy hair.

"I guess that means we're going to bed."

"But I want to say hey to your mum." He whined.

"She already knows you're here, dork." I smirked.

"How she's at work?"

"Texted her when I was on the phone to Jooheon. Plus, you're here most nights anyway."I explained.

"Fair enough." He shrugged lazily.

Most people would think that laying in bed with the person you've had a crush on for 11 years would be awkward - especially if you had also been best friends for 17 years - and by all rights it was. But it was also the most normal thing in the world. Hyungwon and I had shared a bed so many times it was impossible to keep count.

His head lay on my chest and we held each other around the waist, our legs overlapping and interlaced. From this angle I could already gaze at his perfect features which I had already committed to memory. His flawless, dewy skin. His thick, perfectly shaped brows. His graceful, high cheekbones and long lashes.

Even though his eye was bruised and his lip was cut, he was still my favourite thing to look at. The elegant and defined cuspids bow of his soft pink lips was ,to me, more beautiful than anything framed in a gallery or on the cover of a magazine.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamt of those lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hope you like it ^_^ Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration :P


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyuk's POV

*flashback - 5 years earlier*

"I'm falling apart Hyungie... Everything is falling apart." I whispered, my voice hoarse from hours of sobbing. I was still in my funeral attire like Hyungwon. 

I sat on the edge of my bed with my head resting on my hands and my elbows on my knees. Hyungwon sat cross legged on the floor in front of me, his fingers tracing lazy spirals on my kneecap to calm me. 

"It's okay, trust me everything will be fine I promise." 

I stared at him, disbelieving.

"How? How the fuck is anything going to be fine?" I yelled, standing up off my bed causing Hyungwon's hand to drop.

"Nothing is okay anymore Hyungwon. I want to die. Every time I walk past the park, I find myself looking for which tree could best hold my weight. It's a miracle I haven't found a blade yet, because if I had, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Yesterday for fuck sake, I was in the shower and I remembered reading somewhere that it's easier to kill yourself in hot water."

My voice was raised and climbed to a new peak after every sentence. Tears were once again flowing freely down my cheeks, but I ignored them as I pushed past Hyungwon.

"Minhyuk. Stop it." He demanded, turning to take hold of my wrists. He was also crying. I tore away from his grasp and started picking up random objects off the top of my dresser and hurling them at the walls.

"Minhyuk! Fucking stop!" Hyungwon shouted, attempting to catch the photo frame that came hurtling towards him but having to dodge to avoid it at the last second. It smashed to the floor in a pile of broken glass and crumpled paper. 

"Minhyuk! PLEASE!" 

"I can't!" I screamed back, "I can't do it anymore Hyungwon." 

Hyungwon looked around the room in desperation trying to figure out how to deal with me. After a moments hesitation he crossed the room towards me and before I could launch any other objects across the room,he was gently cupping my face in his hands.

"Hey, hey hey hey. Shhhhhh. Look at me." He crooned, trying his best to keep me under control. My fists were clenched at my sides and I refused to make eye contact, instead looking down at my shoes and trying to even out my breathing.

His thumbs brushed across my cheekbones in an attempt to soothe me. He placed a finger under my chin, guiding my head upwards.

"I said look at me."He spoke softly. My eyes travelled upwards to meet his gaze. His eyes - like mine - were red and swollen and shadowed with dark circles from exhaustion. 

I leaned forward and buried my face in his neck, grabbing onto him before my knees went week underneath me and I collapsed into him. He gently cradled me as we lowered to the ground, one hand stroking my hair and the other arm wrapped around my back. I tensed in his arms, trying to hold back the emotions that were bubbling up inside of me. I'd been enough of a burden to him today.

"It's okay. Let it out."

A scream worked it's way out of my throat and I clutched onto Hyungwon as my voice cracked and the scream turned into a series of sobs that racked my body.

"You're going to get through this Minnie..." He whispered softly, rubbing my back to soothe me.

"I just want my Dad back..." I whimpered...

*flashback ends*

"Minnie...?"

I turned my head to look at Hyungwon, who was staring at me with a concerned expression.

"Why are you crying?" 

"Erm- I..."

"You don't have to say..." Hyungwon added quickly, "but I could try and make it better."

"...How?"

Instead of answering, Hyungwon shifted towards me on the bed and leaned in, lightly kissing each one of my eyelids in turn. The small gesture wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but this time something felt different. 

I wrapped my arms around Hyungwon's back,pulling his slender figure towards me. I rested my chin on his shoulder so that my lips were closer to his ear.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I breathed.

I felt the younger tense slightly in my hold and heard his intake of breath. He moved back slightly so that he was looking me in the eyes.

"... I....I-don't... I don't know..." 

"Do you want to find out?" I asked softly,cupping his cheek.

Hyungwon didn't answer for a second time, but he leaned in even closer and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes fluttered closed slowly and I took this as a sign to carry on.

I leaned in closer until I felt Hyungwon's uneven breath on my lips. Without further hesitation I closed the gap between us, pressing our lips together softly. His lips were soft and incredibly full and as I felt him kiss back, it was as if something had clicked into place. He sighed contently into the kiss and brought his hands up to wrap them around my neck.

Our lips moved in synchronisation, as if we'd done this a million times before. 

Hyungwon's POV 

After so long waiting for this to happen I'd thought about it enough times,but this was even better than I had imagined. Minhyuk's lips brushed mine and as we pulled each other closer everything felt right. 

As we continued the kiss it seemed as if it was a challenge to see if it was possible to get any closer. Minhyuk pulled me into his body, running his hands up and down my back and my hand curled in his hair. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, eliciting a soft moan from me. The noise seemed to encourage him and before long, he had rolled slightly so that he was hovering over me.

Not expecting the sudden change in position, I gasped slightly, giving Minhyuk chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I hummed low in my throat as his tongue glided across the roof of my mouth. As his tongue continued to explore my mouth, I arched my back, unintentionally causing our hips to grind together and groaning at the sudden friction. 

Moaning, I dragged my nails down the back of his neck and along his spine. 

"Oppa, d-don't hold back..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smut in the next chapter my children mwuhahahahaha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Thanks for reading :P Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration <3

~Sarang & Rhi


	5. Chapter 5

Hyungwon's POV

"Oppa, d-don't hold back..."

I mewled desperately, yearning for his touch.

He placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head up towards him, never once breaking eye contact. The right side of his mouth quirked up slightly in a smirk, before he hungrily claimed my lips with his own.

I once again bucked my hips upwards, creating the desired friction between our crotches as Minhyuk slipped his tongue into my mouth. Minhyuk began to grind against me even harder, causing us both to moan into the kiss. He took my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it slightly whilst sucking.

He continued this action, moving along my jaw line and down my neck, leaving a path of love bites as he went. His hands ran along my sides and his slender fingers dipped underneath the hem of my shirt. I arched my back slightly and raised my arms above my head so it was easier for him to take my shirt off.

As soon as I heard the fabric hit the floor his hands were already at my belt, unbuckling it in a somewhat animalistic way, sliding them down my thighs and pulling them off my legs, leaving me in just my boxers. I sat up abruptly pulling Minhyuk closer and tugging on the hem of his shirt, whining. 

In one swift motion Minhyuk pulled his shirt off and cast it to the floor along with mine. His hand moved down to the belt of his trousers, but I shooed his hands away and started pulling them down myself. 

Once he was also just in his underwear, he pushed me back down onto the bed and hovered over me. 

His lips found mine again as his hands roamed around my body. As the kiss intensified, I rolled so that Minhyuk was beneath me, not breaking the kiss the whole time. I placed more kisses from his jaw to his collarbones and down over the plains of his abdomen as his breathing quickened. As I gently nipped at the soft skin above his waistband, he gasped and shivered at my touch, his hands winding their way into my hair. I tugged on his Calvin Klein boxers revealing his semi-hard cock. I licked up his shaft tasting his pre-cum, meeting his hooded gaze with my wide,innocent eyes. As I kitten licked his slit, he growled a low "fuck" in response before pulling at my soft, dark locks. Teasingly, I continued this motion, my licks being even lighter or slower each time.

"Shit stop fucking teasing Hyungie." He pleaded.

After hearing his weak, desperate voice I took him in whole, the tip of his dick hitting the back of my throat immediately. He threw his head back in pleasure as I bobbed my head up and down at as steady pace. He bucked his hips up in response to me hollowing my cheeks and fastening my movements. Lifting me up by my hair, he stopped my ministrations and kissed me, roughly, tasting himself.

Minhyuk flipped me back down on to the bed, sliding off my boxers. I shivered as the cold air hit my throbbing erection. He shoved three of his fingers in my mouth commanding me to suck as he teased the tip of my dick, rubbing his thumb across the slit. Once his fingers were fully coated in my saliva he pulled his hand away and inserted one finger without warning, causing me to yelp in pain, which slowly turned into pleasure once he started moving. A loud moan escaped my lips when he added the second finger and began to create scissoring movements. Being impatient, he added the third only a couple seconds later, causing me to arch my back.

"Oppa I-I want you." I whimpered as his movements quickened. Without hesitation, Minhyuk pulled out his fingers and aligned himself up with my entrance. He thrusted his full length into me and I mewled at the feeling, clawing at Minhyuk's back.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Minhyuk groaned in ecstasy, slowly starting to move, allowing me to adjust to his size. His thrusts increased in power and speed, leaning me closer to my orgasm. He rotated his hips trying to find my prostate, still keeping up with his rhythm. I let out a scream of pleasure notifying him that he found it. Thrusting in that same position caused me to get closer to my high.

"Oppa I'm close- Ahh" I was interrupted by Minhyuk as he started stroking my cock at the same speed he was thrusting, overstimulating me.

As Minhyuk hit my prostate one last time it was all it took to send me over the edge. I came on mine and Minhyuk's stomachs with a drawn out, breathless moan. My walls clenched around Minhyuk's cock and he stifled a scream by biting down on his bottom lip, coming not long after me. I groaned again as he filled me with his warmth whilst riding out his orgasm, his hands gripping my hips and his hair falling onto his sweaty forehead, obscuring his vision. 

Minhyuk layed beside me and I turned on my side to look up at him, his chest rising and falling irregularly. He let out a soft chuckle before wrapping his arms around me and closing his eyes. I layed there admiring the older's natural beauty before realising what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally we updated whoop whoop (FIRETRUCK) sorry for the long wait butttt we are going to update two more chapters today so please don't be too mad :P XD Thanks for reading and Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. 

~ Sarang and Rhi


	6. Chapter 6

Hyungwon's POV

I groaned as I turned to look at the clock again. 1:12 AM. Only four minutes since I last checked.

Minhyuk was sound asleep beside me, his lips slightly parted his snowy hair mussed. He looked happier than before - at least he wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, placing a gentle, feather light kiss on his shoulder. He shifted slightly in his sleep and mumbled something unintelligible, causing me to panic. I tensed and held my breath.

Please don't wake up, I thought, not yet - not whilst I'm still here...

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the pain that lanced up the bass of my spine. In the dark I fumbled for my clothes, but end up grabbing Minhyuk's jeans and an over sized sweatshirt.

I looked back as I made my way out his bedroom door, immediately wishing I hadn't.

He looked peaceful - almost Angelic, and I could feel the stinging burn behind my eyes as tears threatened to spill.

"I'm really really sorry."

~~~Le time skip sponsored by Blackpink's new line of hair dye "BOOMBAYAH"~~~

My teeth chattered uncontrollably and my hair was plastered to my forehead as the wind blew the rain in my direction. The time on my phone read 2:46 AM. I had no destination, I just needed to get away from the mess I made of everything.

It was just an unspoken rule - if you fuck your friend, you fuck up your friendship. The one good thing I had. The one safe place. I fucked it up.

As the rain continued to pour, my tears became indistinguishable, mixing with the icy droplets of water.

"Why do you ruin everything?" I asked myself, digging my nails into my palms, "Why, why, why, why, why-"

I was cut off as the breath was knocked out of me as i turned a corner and collided with someone, only for them to catch me by the arms as I stumbled backwards. 

"Jesus kid." They muttered. On hearing the voice, my heart sank and I backed up rapidly, apologising profusely.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yoongi questioned, taking another step forward. As he did, a car drove down the street, illuminating us both in the beams of the headlights. Yoongi's eyes widened in realisation. 

"Please, I'm really sorry, just...please let me go." I whimpered feebly. He stared at my for a second, his expression unreadable.

"What the hell happened to you pup?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. I'd been expecting violence or harsh insults.

"You haven't called me that in 11 years." I mumbled, not answering his question. He rolled his eyes and I could of sworn I saw a smirk ghosting at the corners of his lips.

"Big deal, things change...and you need a coffee." He replied, reaching for my sleeve. I flinched away from his touch and he sighed.

"I'm fully aware of the fact that I'm a shitty brother. However, I can tell that you've either fucked up, or you think you have. Therefore I intend to talk to you about it like a big brother fucking should. And you don't have to talk, but you're stuck with me until you do..." He rambled.

"Have you been shot??" I queried. (A/N: Anyone watch 12 years promise XD) Why did he choose now to start acting like a brother, I thought, this is why i have trust issues.

"Look," he began, sounding tired, "I have something to tell you, which is going to change a lot of shit, but first, I intend to finally be a big brother to you and sort out whatever mess you think you're in."

He pulled on my sleeve again, and this time I didn't resist as he pulled my sleeve again, and this time I didn't resist as he pulled my past store after store, probably searching for a 24 hour diner.

"Why do you keep saying 'think'?"

"What?"

"You keep saying 'think', like, 'the mess you think you're in'..."

Yoongi pushed open the door to a small, all-night cafe, flooding my nose with the scent of coffee, vanilla and cinnamon.

"Because you're a fucking angel Hyungwon. You couldn't start trouble if you wanted to,: He pointed out,"now sit down, I'll be over in a second ."

I shuffled over to a booth in the back corner of the empty cafe, resting my head on my folded arms.

"I'm on acid. I've taken acid and that's why tonight is so weird..." I tried to convince myself.

Moments later a steaming cup of coffee was placed on the table as Yoongi sat in front of me.

"So tell me what's going on." he said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Yoongi, I ca-"

"Yes you can," he interrupted, "Is it Minhyuk?"

He used his name so suddenly that I flinched slightly and immediately began to tear up like the pathetic person I was.

Yoongi looked almost sympathetic.

"What happened between you two?" he asked softly.

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from quivering, but when I spoke, it came out in broken sobs.

"We... f-fu-cked."

As Yoongi's eyes widened, I pulled the neckline of Minhyuk's sweater over my face and sobbed into the soft material, leaving Yoongi at a loss as for what to do.

After a few moments I felt him slide into the booth next to me. He placed a hand awkwardly on my back - still not used to showing affection, but as i leaned into him, he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"Tell me from the start." He urged gently.

I took a deep breath.

"After you left Minhyuk found me and took me back to his and cleaned me up and stuff and then we went to bed together like we do all the time but something was kind of different this time and i woke up in the middle of the night and i turned and he was crying and I think he was thinking about his dad because he usually does when he can't get to sleep and then we kissed and he was really needy and then it just happened." I rushed out, not breathing between words.

I began chewing on my nails as I waited for Yoongi to say something back. Anything.

"Do you regret it?"

"No!" I almost yelled, "But I think he will..."

"Why?"

"Because he was need and I was just there. And you're not supposed to fuck your best friend... It messes shit up." I sighed, my voice hoarse from crying.

The last thing I was expecting Yoongi to do was smirk to himself.

"What?" I glared.

"Hyungwon, you've never been 'best friends' with Minhyuk."

I looked at him in confusion. 

"You two have always been something more. Remember when you were like, six, and Mum caught you kissing in Wheein's Wendy House? Or at junior prom when you pretended that YongSun was your date and MoonByul was Minhyuk's so that you could double date, even though everyone hated you for it?" Yoongi reminded me as I sniffled and smiled.

"No one could get Minhyuk to smile after his Dad died, apart from you. No one I've seen has made you as happy as him." he continued.

As I realised the truth behind his words,my smile faltered a little.

"What the hell do I do now!?" I panicked, "What if he's already awake and I wasn't there and he thinks I'm just using him!?"

"Tell him the truth," Yoongi suggested, "Or part of it..."

"Tell him that I called you and made you come meet me because I had something to tell you, but you realised how it must have looked, so you're calling him to let you know that you'll be back soon."

I nodded and picked up my phone, mentally preparing myself. It was only on the second ring when Minhyuk picked up.

"Hyungwon where are you?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Minhyuk, I'm really sorry, I know how this looks, but I'm coming back. I promise." I said, "But right now I'm with Yoongi..."

I could practically hear the cogs turning in his head as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Yoongi, as in, your douche bag brother Yoongi?" he asked. I almost laughed.

"Yeah, that Yoongi."

My big brother rolled his eyes at me across the table.

"What does he want?" Minhyuk enquired in a sleepy voice.

"He wanted to tell me something."

"What did he want to tell you?"

I paused, realising that I didn't even know.

"He's going to tell me when I hang up." I replied. 

"Okay... But be quick. I'm coooold." He whined.

I giggled. Sleepy Minhyuk = clingy Minhyuk.

"Just turn up the thermostat."

"It's not the same though..."

I could envision his pout perfectly in my mind.

"I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

There was a silence on the line, but I knew he hadn't hung up.

"Minhyuk?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

He answered without hesitation and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too Hyungwon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Second update for today I'll upload the next chapter straight away coz I've already wrote it out lmao hope you guys are enjoying the hyunghyuk so far thank you for being so patient with the updates :P Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	7. Chapter 7

Hyungwon's POV

As I hung up to phone, I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"That seemed to go well." Yoongi observed.

"He doesn't hate me!" I grinned. Yoongi laughed and took a sip of his coffee. There was a moments silence between us - it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't quite comfortable either.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" I enquired. 

For the first time in years, I saw Yoongi look nervous. He averted his gaze and mumbled something unintelligible into his mug.

"Come again?" 

He sighed and placed his cup down, fidgeting in his seat. He looked like he regretted mentioning it in the first place.

"I'm getting married." He blurted.

I stared in shock, mouth open like a goldfish, blinking slowly.

"What?" I asked again, trying to absorb the new information. Yoongi laughed slightly at my disbelief. 

"I'm getting married Hyungwon."

"Who? What? When? Why?"

Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and stared down at the table.

"This is where it gets kind of complicated..." He mumbled.

"Why who is she?" I questioned.

"...Kim Namjoon..." 

My jaw almost hit the table as I gaped at him.

"Kim Namjoon, as in, Taehyung's brother Namjoon."

Yoongi nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"So... you're gay?" I asked the obvious, slowly getting to grips with the situation.

"Yeah," Yoongi began. "which is why I've got some apologising to do."

"You don't have to a-" Yoongi cut me off midway through excusing him.

"Yes I do. Ever since mum left, I've been a complete dick to you. Because I'm a fucking coward and dad terrifies me. You, even though you're the youngest, have always been the brave one."

I scoffed and shook my head.

"I knew you'd do that but it's true Hyungwon." He continued. "You came out first, and dad used that as ammunition against you, and so did everybody else."

His voice cracked and my eyes widened. Turning to him, I tried to comfort him in some way.

"Yoongi you're not a bad person. You never hurt me."

"No. But I watched.I just let it fucking happen because I'm a pathetic asshole who can't stand up for his own little brother, even though we're in exactly the same situation." He spat, his voice filled with self loathing, a tear trailing its way down his face. He swiped it away miserably.

"I'm so so sorry Hyungwon. I don't care how long it takes you to forgive me for ten years of my shit, but I will make it up to you." He vowed.

"Yoongi-"

"No matter what it takes-"

"Yoongi-"

"I promise I'll make things right an-"

"Yoongi!" I half yelled to get him to stop talking. He looked at me dazed.

"I forgive you."

"What?" He asked incredulous.

"I said I forgive you. I never held a grudge anyway. If you need anyone's forgiveness it's Minhyuk's." I smiled softly.

Yoongi also allowed himself to smile lightly.

"When you see that kid again, tell him I said thanks for looking after you. He's a better brother to you than I am... Except for the whole sex thing, cause... you know... that's incest..."

He yelped in pain as I hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Yoongi glared at me accusingly.

We looked at each other, before breaking into a warm laughter, before an unexpected tear slid from my eye.

"Why're you crying now?" Yoongi questioned, sounding concerned. I shook my head, still between laughter and tears.

"I don't even know I'm just really happy."

"Jisoos christ." He chuckled wrapping his arms around me in a proper hug this time.

"So how long have you and Namjoon been together?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"2 years." 

I raised an eyebrow.

"So how long have you been waiting to come out?"

"12 years."

"Holy shit Yoongi!"

"I still wasn't gonna, but I blubbering all over Namjoon about how shit a brother I am, so he said to go and find you." He explained. "I was actually on my way to Minhyuk's when I conveniently bumped into you."

"I'm surprised you still remember the way. The last time you were there was before his dad..." I observed, trailing off.

"I didn't actually remember..." He chuckled. " I guess I just got lucky."

"You were wondering around at half past two in the morning, with no idea where you were going, looking for me?!" I exclaimed.

"It was important. I had something to tell you. I also had something to ask you, but that can wait until morning. Right now you've got somewhere to be.

The time on my phone read 3:53am.

"Yoongi. Promise me that you'll text me later." I insisted.

"I promise."

I smiled and we stood up from our seats at the same time, walking together to the door.

Before we went our separate ways, I wrapped him in a rib crushing hug.

"Love you Yoon." I said as he hugged me back.

"Love you too little bro."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last update on the hyunghyuk for today my d00dz. we will try our best to update often but our bitch of an English teacher gave us a shit ton of homework over the summer holidays kms. so yep. Hope you enjoyed the updates so far :P Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	8. Chapter 8

Hyungwon's POV

I made it back to Minhyuk's in record time, opening and closing the door as quietly as I could, so as not to wake anyone up.

Sliding off my shoes and leaving them by the door, I padded through the lounge, towards the stairs.

Before I'd even made it past the couch, I felt a pair of strong arms snaking around my waist. I turned and melted into his embrace, nuzzling into his neck.

"Thank god you're back." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised, placing my lips softly against the flesh just below his ear lobe.

One of his hands trailed up and down my side, and instead of replying, he placed the index finger of his other hand under my chin, tilting my head up towards him and placing his lips against mine in a tender kiss.

When he pulled back, he ran his thumb along my cheekbone.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?.."

Minhyuk shrugged, "It scared the hell out of me when I woke up alone... but you came back and you're here now and that's all that matters to me."

The corners of my mouth lifted at his sweet words and I stood on my tiptoes to press our lips together, draping my arms over his shoulders as he held my waist gently, his thumbs tracing along the exposed strip of skin where the sweater I was wearing had rode up.

Minhyuk chuckled lightly as I broke the kiss to stifle a yawn into his shoulder.

"You tired?" he teased, pulling me over to the couch. I didn't protest as he flopped onto the cushions, dragging me down with him.

We fell in a tangled, giggling heap- our legs intertwined and Minhyuk's hand conveniently landing on my thigh.

I absentmindedly, played with one of the threads on the tatty sleeve of the large, black sweater Minhyuk was wearing, before realising something.

"You're wearing my sweater." I said, halfway between and observation and a question.

"You're wearing mine." he countered, ruffling my hair.

"Oh yeah..."

He laughed at my dopiness and pulled me in closer, resting his chin on the top of my head.

For a moment, it was silent, stirred only by the sounds of us breathing.

"Minhyuk?" I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"You don't need to keep apologising." he insisted.

"I do though. It wasn't fair to let you wake up alone. But I thought that... because we slept together... it would... you know..." I trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"I know." Minhyuk admitted, "but I'm always going to be here for you when you need me."

~~~ Flashback starts ~~~

I winced and clutched at my ribs as I collapsed against the stairs, wiping blood away from my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Where the fuck did you go boy?" I heard my dad roar as he came towards me from down the hall.

Before I'd managed to turn over and scramble up the steps, he grabbed hold of my ankle and yanked. I yelled out in pain as I was launched back onto the floor with force - my arm hitting the floor at an odd angle and sending shooting, white- hot pain up the whole of my left side.

"Dad please I-" I sobbed.

"You're what?" he screamed, pulling me up by my collar, his face only inches from mine and the stench of alcohol heavy on his breath, "You're fucking sorry? Is that it? Well, sorry isn't good enough."

Letting go of my collar, he took a fist full of my hair instead, pulling back his fist, ready to punch me again and-

"Stop!"

Both of our heads snapped towards the back door, where Minhyuk stood, still in our school's muddy football kit.

My dad let go of my collar, dropping me to the floor again as I cried out.

"What did you just say, kid?" he demanded, his face draining of colour.

Minhyuk's eyes were on me, attempting to pull myself to my feet by using the radiator for leverage, as he answered.

"I. Said. Stop." He repeated.

My dad just laughed, brushing Minhyuk's warnings off with a flippant wave of his hand. He sluggishly turned back to me, moving to attack me again, but Minhyuk was faster, and darted into his path.

"Hit me." he provoked, ", by all means - hit me, but I will not let you hurt Hyungwon again."

Eyes widening and face reddening, my dad threw his fists into the wall besides Minhyuk's head. He flinched, but stood his ground, causing my dad to grimace, before spitting at his feet.

"Good-for-nothing little faggot." he hissed as he span on his heels. Seconds later, the door slammed behind him, so hard that it practically shook the foundations of the house.

Minhyuk wasted no time in rushing over to where I slumped against the wall. I groaned as he knelt besides me and pulled me into his arms, cradling me.

"Jesus fuck Hyungwon." He mumbled, wiping yet more blood from my lip with his sleeve.

"Why are you here?" I winced.

He ran his slender fingers through my mop of dark hair and managed a small smile. 

"I'm always gonna be here when you need me."

~~~ Flashback ends ~~~

Minhyuk's POV

I heard Hyungwon's sharp intake of breath and immediately knew where his mind was travelling. His eyes glistened as dewy tears began to form, threatening to spill out at any given moment.

"Shh," I soothed, gently kissing each one of his eyelids in turn before the tears could flow. "Everything's okay. I promise." 

Hyungwon nodded and sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"I love you oppa." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around his slender form and sighed with relief and content.

"I love you too Hyungie." I smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"How many times have we said that tonight?" he wandered out loud.

I shrugged. "I've lost count... but promise me one thing."

Hyungwon looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Don't ever stop."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay finally an update on the Hyunghyuk! sorry I'm so tired at the moment so there might be a couple of spelling errors. Thanks for reading! Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	9. Chapter 9

Minhyuk's POV

My eyes fluttered slowly open, and for a second, I lay blinking in confusion. I was on the sofa with Hyungwon curled around me like a pretzel, his head buried in my neck and my chin resting on his fluffy, dark hair. The realisation dawned on me that I'd just had the longest night of sleep I'd experienced since my Dad's funeral. 

A disbelieving smile spread across my features as I leaned in to kiss the top of Hyungwon's head.

I felt him shift slightly in his sleep and moved my head back to look at him fully and admire his beauty.

After a short moment, his eyes fluttered open.

"Min-"

I cut him off by catching his lips in a passionate kiss. As if we'd been doing it for years, his arms moved up naturally to loop themselves around my neck as I held his hip.

Hyungwon smiled into the kiss and subconsciously played with the hair near the nape of my neck. As I pulled back slightly, I took note of the rosy pink colour that was dusting his cheeks.

"Morning Hyungie," I smirked, rubbing my thumb in circles on the exposed flesh of his hip bone.

"Morning Oppa." He beamed.

He turned his head to the side and looked in the general direction of the kitchen, his hair falling into his eyes as he moved.

"I smell food!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I chuckled at how adorable he was acting this morning, before leaning forwards and pressing my lips to his neck softly, and then sitting up.

"Come on, we'll go get breakfast." I smiled.

As soon as the words had left my mouth, the door to the lounge opened.

"No need." My Mum grinned, a plate of blueberry pancakes in her hands.

"See, this is why I love you, Mum." I laughed, standing to collect the plate of her.

I cringed as she kissed the top of my head and pretended to swat her away, resulting in being hit with the towel she had slung over her shoulder.

"I don't know how you put up with him Hyungwon." She teased as he giggled from where he sat on the sofa, watching the whole thing.

I rolled my eyes as she walked out of the room and made my way back to Hyungwon, who looked like a three-year-old on Christmas day as I placed the food on the table in front of us.

"Bon apetite."

~~~ Le time skip sponsored by SF9's dating website click ur heart ~~~

Hyungwon flopped back against the couch and lifted his legs, placing them across my lap as I chuckled at him.

"I feel like I'm going tot have a food baby." He whined, pouting and holding his stomach.

"Aww," I crooned, holding back more laughter, "Come on, we can go upstairs and you can lie down."

"Ughhh" He groaned at the thought of moving, "Carry me~~" He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, shifting Hyungwon's legs off me in the process, and put one arm around his back and one arm under his knees, hoisting him into my arms. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thank you Oppa," He mumbled sweetly.

After carrying Hyungwon up the stairs, I pushed the bedroom door open with my foot and placed him down on the bed, lying down next to him. He patted his stomach.

"I really love food... but I love you more." He giggled, slipping my arms around his waist and pulling him towards me, resting my chin on the top of his head

Hyungwon snuggled closer and intertwined our legs, but it wasn't long before he groaned again.

"What's wrong baby? I questioned, concerned.

"My tummy hurts." He frowned.

I kissed his nose and sat up, pushing him gently so he was lying on his back.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" I asked.

Hyungwon blushed crimson and nodded.

I chuckled softly, leaning down and placed my lips against the smooth, flawless skin of his stomach, just above his navel.

Hyungwon giggled like a child, spurring me on as I continued planting little butterfly kisses all over his stomach.

I moved further and further up his torso, eventually closing the gap between our lips. As Hyungwon smiled into the kiss, I rolled, switching our position so that Hyungwon was straddling my hips.

He gasped in surprise and I slipped my tongue into his mouth as he tangled his fingers in my hair.

I reached behind Hyungwon and pulled him closer by his ass, grinding our hips together and eliciting a loud moan from him, which was muffled by my mouth.

My fingers trailed up his spine underneath his shirt and he mewled as I took his bottom lip between my teeth.

"Don't moan too loud baby, we're only just getting started," I smirked, before capturing his lips again.

His fingers tightened in my hair and he groaned as I trailed my hands down his torso, before finding my way to the button on his jeans.

There was a sudden loud buzzing from my jeans pocket and Hyungwon squeaked as my phone vibrated against his thigh.

Hyungwon rolled onto the bed beside me and I sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"This better be good Jooheon," I answered, intertwining my fingers with Hyungwon's.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?" The red head sassed, "Wait, what were you doing? MINHYUK WERE YOU MA-"

"NO." I interrupted, holding the phone away from my ear as he yelled into the speaker, "I'm with Hyungwon."

"Ohhhhhhh... WAIT. You're with Hyungwon, or you're WITH Hyungwon?" He quizzed. I could practically hear the eyebrow raise.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, regretting answering the phone.

"Sooo, what did you want?"

"I'm lonely AF... Do you and Hyungwon wanna hang out?"

I laughed. "Sure, just let me ask Hyungwon."

I turned to the raven haired boy at my side and poked his arm.

"Do you wanna hang out with Jooheon?"

Hyungwon's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yeah!!"

I chuckled at his eagerness and held the phone back to my ear.

"Sure, where do you wanna meet?" I queried.

Jooheon paused on the other end of the line, thinking for a second.

"Lotte World?" Jooheon replied, naming our usual hangout.

"See you there," I confirmed, before hanging up and flopping back down into the mattress.

"Does this mean I've gotta move?" Hyungwon whined.

"Mhmm."

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head, sighing in relief at the satisfying click from my shoulder, before turning back to Hyungwon.

He was still lying on the bed, staring glumly at the ceiling and pouting.

I leant against the door frame.

"Come on baby, Oppa doesn't like waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kms I love Hyunghyuk so much *sigh*. Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	10. Chapter 10

Hyungwon's POV

As we walked around the first floor of the mall Minhyuk brushed his finger along my knuckles, smiling down at our joined hands as we kept a lookout for Jooheon.

Glancing around the window displays of all the shops that we passed, I turned my head as I heard minhyuk chuckle. Seeing my look of confusion, he nodded his head towards a baby pink shirt in one of the stores with the word 'OPPA' screen printed across the chest.

"You should get one." He smirked.

I blushed crimson and elbowed him in the side.

"Fuck off..." I muttered.

"Watch your mouth sweetie," he growled teasingly in my ear, "you wouldn't want Oppa to punish you now, would you?"

My eyes widened as Minhyuk continued to laugh at my expression of shock.

Despite my heart still racing at about twice it's normal speed, Minhyuk's laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but join in.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" A loud voice yelled from A bench near the escalator.

Looking over, we laid eyes on Jooheon, who was waving his cup of bubble tea in the air trying to get our attention with a mouthful of tapioca pearls.

I mentally face-palmed at Jooheon's immature behaviour and sped up dragging Minhyuk along with me before the redhead could embarrass us even further.

"You having fun there?" Minhyuk asked, shaking his head. Jooheon stuck his tongue out like a child showing off all the pearls in his mouth. Minhyuk and I both turned away, faces scrunched in disgust, before we all fell into a fit of laughter. Jooheon swallows the remains in his mouth before gesturing up the stairs and asking if we could go to YO! Sushi as he was "starvingggggggggg~".

I nodded eagerly and added how hungry I was as well. Minhyuk stared at me an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What?" I asked.

"I could've sworn you were completely full and were apparently pregnant with a food baby like 30 minutes ago." He chuckled as my face quickly reddened.

"w-well n-now I-I'm hungry again..."

"Okay okay." Minhyuk smiled.

Jooheon seemed to have a small 'that's so raven moment' "OMG YEAH YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER, MY SHIP, IM YODELLING-"

"Jackson." Minhyuk interjected.

Jooheon suddenly flushed bright red and turned eerily silent at the mere mention of the name.

"C-come on then..." Jooheon said, walking to the escalator, a couple of steps ahead of us.

Minhyuk chuckled as he watched Jackson wander on ahead.

"Don't be mean~" I attempted to chastise him, hitting his arm, before accidentally letting a laugh pass my lips. I had to admit - it was funny.

Soon enough, we made it to the top of the escalator, walking up to Jooheon as he stood outside YO! Sushi, looking forlornly at the conveyor belts of food inside.

"It's so busyyy~" He whined, his face practically pressed against the window.

"It's fine," I smiled, my stomach already beginning to rumble, "We'll just get some food to go."

It didn't take long for Jooheon to order as he was obsessed with the small restaurant and knew exactly what he was ordering anyway. Still not content with the huge amount of food he'd purchased, he then dragged Minhyuk and I to another small convenience store and stocked up on an extortionate amount of candy, crisps and other snacks.

When we finally got to sit down in the food court, I practically collapsed into the small chair, before waiting for Minhyuk to sit down so that I could sling my legs over his lap.

We were in the middle of tucking into various sushi rolls, when I noticed Minhyuk look across the food hall and smirk. Jooheon let out a small yelp as he was kicked under the table.

"Look who it iss~" Minhyuk teased.

Jooheon rolled his eyes, thinking that Minhyuk was fooling around with him again, before turning around to look at him and laying eyes on Jackson, who was walking towards our table.

Jooheon almost choked on his food as Jackson finally arrived, leaning over the back of Jooheon's chair. Jooheon's eyes not-so-subtly traveled over Jackson's exposed arms and rib cage as his face flushed almost as crimson as his hair.

Jackson dropped his skateboard noisily to the floor, before sliding into the chair next to Jooheon and throwing his arms around him, causing heads to turn as people around the other tables stared.

"How's my favourite redhead?" Jackson grinned, resting his head against Jooheon's shoulder as Jooheon looked as if he was having a small existential crisis.

I giggled as Minhyuk held back his laughter at the scene unfolding before us. Attempting to steer the limelight away from Jooheon before he had a stress induced heart attack, Minyuk started a conversation with Jackson.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, still smirking as he noted the fact that Jackson's arm was resting on Jooheon's shoulder.

"To see Jooheon obviously!!" He grinned, leaning in towards Jooheon until his lips were practically resting on his cheek, before pulling back into his resting position from earlier as if nothing had ever happened, "Nah, I was actually just getting some water, I was about to head to the skate park, wanna come with?" He offered.

I glanced at Jooheon who was shaking his head minutely, trying to signal to meas I was the one of the two who would most likely listen.

"We'd love to! In fact, we should go now!" I beamed, chuckling at the death stare Jooheon shot at me across the table as if he'd just been deeply betrayed.

The walk to the skatepark was short as it was literally around the corner, and Jooheon and I spent it in a comfortable silence whilst Minhyuk and Jackson traded conversation.

As soon as we got to the skatepark, I flopped onto one of the benches with Minhyuk and Jooheon, laying out the food as Jackson began to skate.

Noticing that Jooheon hadn't even touched the food, I began to throw random items of candy at him, regretting it as they hit the floor, soon becoming inedible.

"I thought you were hungry?" I pointed out, only to be silenced with a quick "SHH!" as Jooheon focused on Jackson, not once moving his gaze.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Jooheon pining like a love-struck puppy. Leaning over to Minhyuk, I poked his arm.

"So when are we gonna tell Jooheon that Jackson practically worships him??" I whispered.

Minhyuk chuckled and turned to look at Jooheon, who was cheering loudly as Jackson performed a trick on one of the ramps. 

"Give it a little longer, I'm enjoying watching his torture." He smirked evilly. I rolled my eyes and giggled, reclining and resting my head in Minhyuk's lap.

"Right, so first of all i take Jackson and talk to him about what love means to him and everything he loves about Jackson whilst you go to Jackson and ask him about his thoughts on love and Jooheon then-" I began detailing the beginnings of a plan to get the two lovers to confess, before Minhyuk silenced me with a finger pressed to my lips.

"Hey Jackson! Get your ass over here!" He yelled.

Jackson began walking over, his skateboard in hand, whilst Jooheon looked over with horror, oblivious to what was about to ensue.

"You both have big ass crushes on each other and its pissing me off so please date already." He blurted, before shoving another Dorito into his mouth and looking between the two expectantly.

I watched their faces as Jooheon turned red and went through about seven different stages of shock and humiliation, whilst Jackson looked slightly flustered for a second, before turning to Jooheon and smiling widely.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around Jooheon's small waist, lifting him upwards and spinning him in a circle as he squealed like a child, gripping onto Jackson for dear life.

As Jooheon was placed safely down on the ground, he barely had the chance to catch his breath before Jackson confidently leaned in, his lips ghosting over Jooheon's.

"Well, I never knew that my little Jooheonnie had a crush on me too." Jackson smirked, still incredibly close to Jooheon.

Without another word, Jackson leaned in again and pressed his lips fully to Jooheon's. Although Jooheon still seemed to be in shock, this didn't stop him from melting into the kiss almost immediately, his arms still around Jackson's neck from when he was being swung through the air.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly as I cleared my throat, stopping the two from deepening the kiss any further as they seemed to have forgotten that we were still in public.

I seemed to have succeeded in interrupting the two as Jackson pulled away slightly, leaving Jooheon to grin like a child on Christmas morning as his dimple popped and his cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink.

Attempting to change the subject, I butted into the romantic moment.

"Maye we should like, go for a coffee or something because it's freaking FREEZING. Plus, I'm dying for a Pumpkin Spice Latte." I suggested.

The other three agreed heartily and Minhyuk packed all of the extra food into a bag, keeping that in one hand as he held my hand with another. I noted with a smile that Jackson and Jooheon were also hand in hand as they walked in front of us to the small cafe down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! Sorry we haven't updated the hyunghyuk in so long but we have finally figured out what to do with this story so you will be getting more updates on this book soon. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	11. Chapter 11

Hyungwon's POV

The four of us bustled into the small cafe, not too far from the skate park. The smell of freshly brewed coffee enveloped us as we sat down in one of the cosy booths.

"I'll go order, what does everyone want?" Jooheon asked, getting out his wallet. I asked for a white chocolate hot cocoa, Jackson wanted a mocha latte and Minhyuk ordered a black coffee and an espresso shot.

As Jooheon memorised all our requests, he moved to order our drinks, but not before Jackson took jooheon's wallet out of his hand and replaced it with his own, pushing Jooheon up to the counter with a hand on the small of his back.

I watched the new couple walk together over to the cue, rolling my eyes and grinning, before settling back into the cushioned seat.

"You okay hun?" Minhyuk asked softly, drawing his fingers through my hair as I hummed in content. I turned to face hi fully, taking advantage of the large size of the booth and pulling my feet up onto the seat too.

"Yeah, Very," I replied warmly, snuggling into Minhyuk's side. I was incredibly fucking happy at that moment. It was one of those moments that you wish would last forever, if not in reality, then at least in memory.

Unfortunately, I knew that that wasn't an option, as sooner rather than later, I would have to face my Father.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, instead, losing myself in the small pecks that Minhyuk occasionally peppered all over my face and his gentle, whispered compliments that made me giggle and blush.

Jackson and Jooheon took their time getting the drinks, and when they finally returned to the table Jooheon also had a small blueberry muffin in front of him and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Jackson placed all of the drinks on the table and put the tray back, before sliding in next to Jooheon and casually placing a hand on his thigh. Jooheon looked slightly awkward, but didn't protest. Ah, young love, I thought, making a failed attempt to hide my amusement.

Jackson and Jooheon were absorbed in their own conversation, whilst Minhyuk and I stayed cuddled together, finishing our drinks in our own blissful little bubble, Minhyuk occasionally whispering sweet nothings into my ear, enjoying seeing me flustered.

One our drinks were completely finished, I shoved my cup completely out of my way, enabling me to snuggle properly into Minhyuk's side as I yawned.

I closed my eyes for a second, unintentionally dozing off momentarily, befor I was shaken awake.

"Come on Hyungwonie, let's headhome," Minhyuk suggested softly, "You're too tired."

I forced myself to use all of my effort to stand up, saying goodbye to Jooheon and Jackson as Minhyuk linked our fingers together. We ended up taking the taxi home, even though the walk wasn't too far, but we both agreed that we were too fatigued.

Once we arrived at Minhyuk's house, we kicked off our shoes at the door.

"Go lie down in my room sweetie," Minhyuk smiled, "I'm just gonna call my Mum and see what time she's working till."

I did as he said, flopping onto his bed lazily after briefly using the bathroom. I allowed a long awaited sigh to pass my lips as I shifted into a comfier position and waited for Minhyuk. It was so quiet in the house that I could even make out a few words of Minhyuk's phone call.

As soon as he was finished, Minhyuk ran up to his room, jumping onto the bed in relief as I rolled onto my side, cuddling into Minhyuk's warmth.

"I need to tell you about what happened last night..." I began. Minhyuk nodded, his expression slightly worried from the tone of my voice.

"Last night when I went out to see Yoongi, he told me a lot of stuff. A lot of surprising stuff," I continued, "Like, the fact that he's marrying Kim Namjoon... he's gay... he's TERRIFIED of our Dad... He apologised for everything and told me that all he wants is for me to forgive him - And I do. He's acting like the brother I always wished I had..."

I finisshed my explanation awkwrdly, worried I hadn't been able to get my point across as Minhyuk's expression didn't change.

"Please s-say something. I'm so confused" I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes. Minhyuk immediately pulled me into a warming hug, stroking my hair softly. (new para) "It's okay baby..." He soothed, "I guess we should give him a second chance, but you do realise what I'll do to him if this is some kind of sick joke." He replied, allowing me to let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

Once my breathing had gone back to a normalish state, he looked into my eyes. "I like that he's trying to change and that he's being more open, but I'm still not 100% sure with him, and you know why so don't start with me." He said the last sentence sternly. "I love you and want the best for you and if you want to help Yoongi I will be there for you, okay?"

I nodded wiping my wet eyes before Minhyuk tightened his arms around me and cooed holding me as close as possible, I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him just as hard, giggling.

Suddenly Minhyuk rolled us over swiftly so that he was straddling me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-Minhyuk, what are you doing?" I questioned, my cheeks flushing red.

He simply grinned at me, before mercilessly tickling my sides as I squealed, trying to scramble out of his hold.

"M-Minhyuk O-Oppa, Sto-op!" I giggled, gasping for breath. After a few seconds more, he finally came to a halt and leant forwards, kissing my lips as we both still had a smile plastered to our faces.

"You're so perfect," I gushed, "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. I genuinely don't understand why you stuck around when no one else wanted to." I blabbed, staring into Minhyuk's eyes, still in complete disbelief of how lucky I was to have him.

"Shut up, don't start with that nonsense Hyungwon!" Minhyuk insisted, "I love you SO fucking much, you have no idea what I would do for you. If I didn't have you... I- I honestly don't think I'd be here right now, so don't start with that 'I'm worthless' bullshit." Minhyuk enthused, staring down at me as he delivered his passionate monologue.

"We've both stuck with each other through our ups and downs so don't think that it's only you who's lucky because fuck you're so indescribably perfect it hurts." He began, "You were there when my dad passed away and I wasn't myself back then but you stayed Hyungwon, I lost all of my friends, but you stayed, baby." Minhyuk vented, his eyes watering, "And I'm gonna be there for you throughout everything Hyungwon, no matter what it is."

Not used to seeing Minhyuk in such a vulnerable state, I began to tear up also, listening as Minhyuk let his emotions spill free. 

As a few tears rolled down my cheeks, I cupped Minhyuk's face, pulling him down closer and connecting our lips in a heartfelt kiss, the salt from our tears mingling on our tongues. Minhyuk rolled slightly to the side so that I was laying on top of his, his hands holding my hips in place as his thumbs stroked small patterns into the exposed flesh between my sweater and jeans. 

As we broke apart for air, I looked into Minhyuk's eyes and smiled warmly.

"Wow, you really let it all out then, Romeo." I teased softly, resting my forehead on Minhyuk's.

"If I'm Romeo, then you're my Juliet." Minhyuk laughed, cringing at his own intentional cliche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading :P If you read our other books you may know we are a bit busy with GCSE's atm so sorry for the lack of updates but we are trying out best >.< Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	12. Chapter 12 ~ Jackheon Special

Jooheon's POV

As Hyungwon and Minhyuk left the cafe hand in hand, Jackson and I waved with a smile, before I sighed contently, leaning back against the high seat of the booth.

Jackson turned to face me and allowed his gaze to travel over me shamelessly, his hand still resting comfortably on my thigh.

"So Jooheonie, how long have you had a crush on me?" Jackson asked, a smirk plastered on his face. I turned my head so that I was now making eye contact with the older, my cheeks heating up and turning red.

"Erm... quite a while..." I admitted. Jackson let out a small hum of agreement before leaning closer and whispering in my ear conspiratorially, making me giggle.

"Me too."

As I continued to laugh at Jackson's goofy antics, he shook his head at me disbelievingly.

"God, how can you be so adorable yet so ravishing at the same time!?" He blurted. I bolted forwards and put my hand over his mouth before he could say anymore.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, before slowly removing my hand from his mouth. 

"Let's go chill at my place then." He offered, standing and waiting for me to step out of the booth as he stood by the side.

As soon as we stepped out of the cafe, Jackson took my hand in his, occasionally bringing it up to his lips and pressing small, gentle kisses along my knuckles, causing an almost permanent flush on my cheeks.

I giggled at the sensation as Jackson smiled continuously, his eyes crinkling slightly in the corners. We walked hand in hand all the way down the street, Jackson supplying me with small compliments and enjoying it when I seemed flustered.

We were almost back at his apartment, when I stopped suddenly, my face lighting up at the idea.

"Hyung~! Please, can we go here?" I requested, pointing to my favourite cake shop. "Please~"

"Of course Baby." Jackson complied, smirking when he realised that the pet name had a resounding effect on me as I stared down at my feet.

As we walked in, I moved straight over to the glass case in which all of the cakes were held, immediately eyeing up a red velvet cupcake and giving my order to the woman behind the counter. She packed the cake carefully in a box and told me the price as I rummaged in my pocket for the money. Before I could even hand the change to the woman though, Jackson had already handed over the money.

I muttered a small thank you to both the woman and jackson, before Jackson grabbed hold my hand before walking back to his yet again.

"Thank you... you didn't have to-".

"I wanted to though" Jackson butted in.

I giggled and so did Jackson.

When we finally made it to Jackson's apartment I took hold of the cake bag from Jackson whilst the older opened the door. We went in, toeing off our shoes me walking in first as Jackson locked the door behind him.

I placed the bag on the counter top.

"Your kitchen is so-" Suddenly I was cut off by Jackson's hands on my hips, turning me around until I was facing him, my waist pushed into the counter.

"You're so fucking irresistible, " Jackson said closing the gap between us. The kiss was unexpected yet deep and I could feel the lust radiating through the surprise.

After a short while, Jackson drew back and I unwillingly let out a soft moan.

"God, you drive me insane. Look how sinful you look right now, melting underneath my touch. Fuck." Jackson growled, trailing butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Ah~ Jackson mhm- hyung." I moaned into his touch, shivering at the sensation of his lips against my neck.

"Call me Daddy, Baby." He instructed, sucking a deep purple mark into my collarbone as I dug my nails into the fabric of his T-shirt.

I gasped lightly and flushed, staying quiet for a moment. Jackson mistook my silence for discomfort.

"Sorry, did I go too far? I'm so-"

"No Daddy," I cut in, "It's just... I'm really horny all of a sudden." I breathed, tugging on the hem of Jackon's T-shirt.

Jackson smirked and let out a growl as he wasted no time in picking me up by the backs of my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist, walking towards another room. Presumably his bedroom.

He lay me down on the bed, not too roughly but less than elegant. As soon as he had me pressed back into the mattress, our lips were connected again and he reached for my hands, pinning my wrists above my head as I let out a small mewl of pleasure.

I rutted my hips upwards, desperate for more friction between us. Jackson chuckled and cooed.

"Does my Baby want Daddy's cock?" He teased.

My cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, yet my words suggested otherwise.

"Y-Yes Daddy, please, I've been so-o goo-d-d." I pleaded, wiggling my hips to bring Jackson closer.

"Is that so? Well, Daddy should treat you then. shouldn't he?" Jackson spoke, his breath against my neck causing me to shiver and whimper.

He let go of my wrists for long enough to remove his top and then mine, before leaning back down to kiss at my collarbones, making his way slowly down my chest and taking hold of my wrists again, keeping my hands at my sides this time.

He stopped kissing me to nibble at my nipple and I let out a long, drawn out whine.

"Daddy~"

Jackson hummed softly as if he was talking to a child and began stroking my knuckles with his thumb, moving his mouth to work on my other nipple as I shuddered beneath him.

Once both nipples were hard and pink he began to trail his tongue down my stomach and to the hem of my jeans. I giggled slightly as it tickled and Jackson winked up at me as we made eye contact.

He tugged o my jeans, shimmying them off of my legs and throwing them onto the floor where our shirts had been discarded too. My underwear went along with my jeans and I covered myself as a reflex, my cheeks even redder than before

Jackson grabbed my wrists and pulled them away, causing me to whine and pout.

"Don't hide from Daddy, Baby. You're so beautiful." Jackson soothed, kissing my lips softly but not without lust.

I nodded coyly and allowed Jackson to carry on.

Jackson leant back down, placing his lips on my inner thigh and nibbling on the soft sensitive flesh, revelling in the noises that fell from my mouth, his lips trailing upwards, drawing dangerously close to my prince parts, lying pink and flush against my tummy.

Teasingly Jackson took hold of the base and licked the tip lightly, spreading the precum around with his tongue. I could only throw my head back and let out small, lewd whines of "Daddy~".

After teasing my tip, Jackson trailed his tongue all the way down to my pink hole. He began to lightly trace his tongue around the rim, before suddenly plunging his tongue in deep, causing me to instinctively grab Jackson's hair and scream, overcome with passion from the unfamiliar sensation.

"More, more, please Daddy." I moaned. The sensation was overwhelmingly pleasurable, but I craved something more than just Jackson's tongue.

Jackson pulled back with a smirk.

"Baby, you're so needy. Do you want Daddy to fuck you, hm?" He teased, hovering over me, his lips centimetres away from mine.

"Yes Daddy, I want your c-cock. Please~" I whined. Jackson leant down and placed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Good boy." He praised, before pulling off his jeans and boxers and stroking his own member. After a few lazy strokes, he placed his hand in front of my mouth.

"Spit." He commanded.

I did as I was told and was given soft praises in return, causing my small erection to throb.

Jackson started to stroke his dick again, lubricating it with my spit before he positioned his tip against my entrance.

He pushed himself in all the way as I gripped onto the sheets, before he stopped, allowing me to adjust to his size. As if to help, he leant down and began sucking and nibbling at my nipples again, whispering more praises.

"Y-you can move now Daddy." I whimpered.

Jackson pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in roughly. I mewled loudly at the feeling as my back arched high off the bed and Jackson continued with a strong, steady pace, his hands gripping my hips tightly.

He leant forwards to kiss me, whilst still keeping his fast pace, brushing over my prostate in the process and causing me to scream into his mouth in pleasure. It only took two more thrusts to send me over the edge as this was my first time.

Jackson allowed me to ride out my orgasm before he pulled out, then waited until I'd stopped quivering with pleasure before he spoke again.

"Sit on your knees sweetie" He instructed, now standing at the side of the bed.

I shakily sat on my knees and looked up at him obediently.

"Open your mouth for Daddy, Baby. I want you to swallow all of Daddy's cum okay?" He said with an assertive tone, as if speaking to a child, He cupped my jaw in his hand whilst his thumb caresses my jawline.

I nodded eagerly.

"Yes Daddy." I corrected myself quickly. Jackson smiled down at me warmly as he began to stroke himself again, giving me more praises.

I kept my mouth wide open for Daddy, letting out small noises after every new compliment. After a moment more Jackson reached his limit and spilt out into my mouth.

I caught it all just like the good boy that I was.

I kept my mouth open for a little bit, showing Jackson how much I'd caught, before swallowing it all. I opened my mouth again and stuck out my tongue, showing that it was all gone.

"Wow, look how well you did baby." Jackson said, smiling as he kissed my lips and ran his hands over my hair softly.

He collected the spurts of cum on my belly with his finger before licking it clean. I watched him closely, my mouth falling open as I gazed on.

Jackson chuckled at my reaction, before holding his hand out for me to grab.

"Come on sweetie, let's get cleaned up. We can have something to eat and then go to bed after that." He encouraged. I hopped off the bed, wincing at the little stinging feeling in my butt.

"Owie! My bum hurts..." I complained, pouting.

Jackson chuckled softly."Sorry baby, do you want Daddy to kiss it better?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes pwease." I pouted again, turning around and wiggling my butt at Jackson and looking over my shoulder as the older kneeled down and left small pecks on my left butt cheek. When Jackson was finished I giggled and turned back around, holding onto Jackson's hand as we walked into the bathroom to clean up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm a hoe for ddlb don't hurt me. Sorry for not updating like anything in like forever but yeah we're back now. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~Sarang & Rhi


	13. Chapter 13

Minhyuk's POV

As I woke that morning, I was greeted to an empty bed as I rolled over. I forced my eyes open with a groan, to see Hyungwon shimmying on a pair of dark jeans.

"Wow. Doing the classic fuck and run?" I joked, voice still thick from sleep.

"Shut up!" Hyungwon blushed, "I have to get home or my Dad will genuinely kill m-"

"I know you mean it as a joke, but just don't" I cut in protectively before he could finish his sentence. "I've got to drop off my cousin at pre-school soon, so call me when you're on your way back."

Hyungwon pouted and looked at the floor like a child who'd just been scolded. I stood up from the bed and pulled him towards me by the hips, pressing my lips to his.

Just as the kiss was about to get heated, we pulled back, Hyungwon crinkling his nose as the morning breath hit us simultaneously.

"Hot honestly, like, wow." I laughed. Hyungwon giggled along.

"I'll be back soon. Love you!" He chirped, giving me one last soft kiss as he made his way through the house and out of the door, me following close behind to see him out.

Hyungwon's POV

Sighing heavily, I pushed open the front door, already prepared for whatever yelling or fighting was, no doubt, about to ensue. I dropped my keys onto the small table in the hall and placed my bag down, furrowing my brow at the unusual silence in the house.

I began to make my way cautiously through to the lounge when I was startled by the noise of something crashing to the floor.

With a pit of dread already in my stomach, I rounded the corner, my heart sinking as I came face to face with my Father, already clearly drunk and enraged.

"Where the fuck have you been, faggot?" He slurred, stumbling towards me and knocking into the side-table.

"I-I I've been at M-Minhyuk's..." I managed to stutter out, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

I didn't even have time to register his hand coming towards me before I felt a sharp slap across my face, snapping my head to the side. His hand latched onto my collar and pulled me forwards until our faces were just inches apart.

"What have I told you about screwing around with that kid?" He began, "I've already got one kid who's a fucking disgrace, I don't need another pathetic homo to contend with." He roared, shaking me like a ragdoll.

"H-how do you know about Y-Yoongi?" 

As his face dropped and he eyed me dangerously, I realised that I'd made a big mistake.

"So you knew!?"

Without a moments notice, I was thrown roughly to the ground, my Dad hovering over me as I struggled beneath him. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for what I already knew was coming as he slammed his lips aggressively against mine.

"You like that, you little fag?" He growled, yanking me off the ground unceremoniously by my arm and shoving me towards the front door. Once we were outside he dragged me forcefully towards the car.

"Please let go," I begged pathetically, being cut off as he shoved me into the back of the car and slammed the door.

I groaned in pain and slumped against the seats, still reeling from where I'd hit my head as my Dad threw me into the car.

My so-called father then sat in the driver's seat, locking the doors behind him, before reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out a small envelope and throwing it behind him, landing it in my lap.He then began to drive and after a moment or two of stunned confusion, I looked in the envelope, pulling out a plane ticket, destined for the LAX, reserved for my brother.

"W-what's this?" I asked, bewildered.

My Dad scoffed before speaking. "I got your disappointment of a brother tickets for the USA for his waste of time education, but then I found out he was a faggot like you. So, I'm sending you instead because it will stop you from fucking around with that other homo you seem to have taken a liking to."

I felt a sudden rush of cold in my veins as I struggled to comprehend the new information and I sat speechless for a moment.

Once I'd snapped out of my daze, I began kicking at the door in a desperate attempt to get out of the car, despite the fact that it was locked and moving.

"Don't even bother." My dad chuckled, glaring at me through the rear-view mirror.

With a new found sense of urgency, I pat myself down to find my phone, before unlocking it shakily, having to retype my password twice before finding success. I scrolled to Minhyuk's name and pressed call, tears now streaming down my face. After only two rings, he picked up, his light, airy voice only causing me to sob harder.

"You Okay?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Help, please Minhyuk help, he's gone fucking crazy! He's taking me to Incheon airport, Please Oppa-"

Before I even had the chance to hear Minhyuk's response, the phone was ripped out of my hands and I watched helplessly with a pitiful yelp as my dad tossed the phone out of the open window and it smashed into pieces as it hit the hard surface of the road.

I kept my eyes on the remains of my phone as we drove further and further away from it. Turning back to face the front, tucking my knees to my chest and sobbing freely.

After a while of zoning out as the car moved on aimlessly, we came to a sudden halt. I looked up, seeing that we'd pulled up at a gas station. Before getting out of the car, my dad turned around, shooting me a warning glare.

"If you even think of leaving this car, I swear to fuck, I will murder you." He snarled.

I cowered back as he got out of the car and locked it behind him again, knowing that he meant what he said.

Whilst my Dad pumped the gas I bit my lip, running through all of mine and Minhyuk's best memories, starting to cry again even though I'd only just stopped.

I stared out of the window and watched all of the cars pass by when a familiar figure walked by on the other side of the road.

My eyes widened and I choked on air, banging adamantly on the window of the car and screaming his name as loud as I could.

"Minhyuk! Minhyuk!!"

Minhyuk's pov  
I paced along after walking my cousin to pre-school, in a blind panic from the phone call I'd just received from Hyungwon.

I was interrupted from my daze when a guy about my age walking with his girlfriend tapped me on the shoulder, looking kind of concerned.

"Hey, I think that guy over Teresa is trying to get your attention..." he spoke softly, pointing to a car parked at the gas station across the road.

My eyes widened as I looked into the car and saw Hyungwon in the back banging on the window and yelling, his face red and streaked with tears.

"Hyungwon-ah!" I yelled, waving a thank you to the couple as I attempted to dart across the busy road without getting run over.

As soon as I saw a gap between cars I sprinted across the road, but by the time I'd made it across, Hyungwons dad had already got back in the car and started the engine.

I added a sudden burst of speed, yelling Hyungwon's name as I got closer. When I was just a couple of metres away from the trunk of the car, his dad sped off and I screamed a protest, still sprinting even harder as I made eye contact with Hyungwon through the back window.

I ran as fast as I could for a good ten minutes, before my legs gave way underneath me, even after I'd lost sight of the car. I landed on the asphalt with a thud, scraping the skin on my hands and knees, but not caring.

I buried my face in my hands, dark thoughts flooding back into my mind, which hadn't been this bad since my Dad passed away.

After taking a deep breath, I mentally talked some sense into myself - I have to save him.

As I picked myself up off the ground, I heard tyres send bits of dirt flying as they pulled up behind me, but I ignored them until I heard a vaguely familiar voice call out.

"Hey, erm, Kid!"

I spun on my heels, seeing the young couple from moments before pulled up behind me in their car, the guy poking his head out of the window while the girl beckoned me over urgently.

"Erm, sorry to bother you, but you dropped your phone back there and it seems pretty smashed..." The girl spoke softly with a caring tone.

"If you want, we could give you a lift to wherever you're going. We're not creeps, I promise." The guy chuckled lightly, noting the misery that shrouded me and trying to lighten my mood whilst offering help.

I nodded and thanked them, taking my phone through the window and blurting Yoongi's address to them as I slid into the car.

The drive was quick, probably quicker than what the male would normally have driven if he hadn't noticed my panicked state.

During the drive the woman gave me their shared number and suggested we meet up again sometime, out of politeness. I nodded gratefully, not in the right state of mind for conversation.

Once the car pulled over, I shot out of the door again, thanking the couple and darting away before we'd even exchanged names.

As they drove away I ran to the door, banging on it erratically, the tears already springing back.

The door swung open and I was met by the tall figure of Yoongi's fiance, Namjoon.

"Sorry, can I help you?" He asked, concerned, my sweaty and panicked presentation obviously not a good first impression.

"Wh-Where's Yoongi!?" I asked impatiently.

On cue, Yoongi wandered up behind Namjoon. With one look at me his features turned to an expression of confusion.

"M-Minhyu-"

"Your Dad! Your Dad took Hyungwon!" I cut in abruptly.

Yoongi's eyes widened and he froze. "Where!?" He asked, already slipping on a pair of shoes, aware of the severity of the situation.

"He said on the phone they were going to Incheon Airport."

By the time I'd finished my sentence the three of us were already buckling into Namjoon's car, Yoongi riding shotgun and me in the back while Namjoon drove.

Yoongi was breathing rapidly, his eyes darting from left to right and his knuckles white where he gripped onto the handle of the door. Namjoon, took Yoongi's free hand in his and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles in an attempt to calm him as he slammed his foot on the accelerator, probably breaking every traffic law in the city in his attempt to get us to the airport in a hurry.

"Why the airport!?" I asked out loud. The question was supposed to be rhetorical but Yoongi had an answer.

"Basically, I was supposed to be shipped off abroad for school, but now that I've come out and I don't hand around with my old gang anymore, suddenly I'm a fucking disappointment and an embarrassment who doesn't deserve an education. He's probably using the tickets to send Hyungwon away in a last bid attempt to turn him fucking straight."

Namjoon turned to Yoongi and attempted to calmly diffuse the situation by reassuring Yoongi and I.

"Don't worry, he probably won't get very far through the airport when the ticket is booked under a different name. how's he supposed to explain that? Trust me, everything's gonna be fine." He comforted, placing his hand on Yoongi's thigh and keeping his speed way above the limit.

After a short while, we finally made it to the airport, Yooongi and I jumping out of the car just barely after it had stopped moving, Namjoon telling us he'd wait in the car and to be careful.

We sprinted through the entrance, our eyes darting in every direction, desperately searching for any sight of Hyungwon and his Father.

"What's he wearing?" Yoongi asked so he had a better idea of what to look for.

"That stupid cat sweater he always wears and some black jeans." I answered immediately.

Suddenly, the both of us looked at each other with a horrified expression as we heard yelling in the distance and the sound of a commotion. Normally we would have ignored it as an annoying child or a trouble-causing passenger, but it was too much of a coincidence.

"Minhyuk-ah!!"

As tears brimmed in both of our eyes, Yoongi and I ran towards the noise.

"There!" Yoongi yelled, pointing towards the luggage checking area.

Hyungwon was there struggling, his Dad's hand over his mouth as they were surrounded by tourists and security guards. His Dad dragged him towards the restricted area as we sprinted towards them yelling for somebody - anybody - to do something.

THE END.... KINDA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So! This is the end of the first book in this series, Don't worry there will be a sequel and also a triquel but in hyughyuk's son's POV maybe even a quadrwebrfhebrhfwquel XDXD IVE SAID TOO MUCH! Please be patient! We've been working on this update for a while and I promise the sequel will be out soon.... maybe ;) XDXD. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


End file.
